Nine Months, Countless Problems
by DarkIsLove
Summary: "We're having a what!"  to be changed
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Stop**

It has been years after Sonic The Hedgehog had met Redgey the M.E.R.C, Ranger the G.O.L.D member, Bishop the reaper, and so on.  
Sonic is now 23 and is with Amy Rose, they have been dating for 7 months.  
Sonic lost one crazed fan-girl and gained another, but you'll learn more about her in time.  
Pierce is now a expecting father, his child is due towards January.  
Red is now 20 and is training to become a high class agent.

Now we join Sonic on a very rainy day, outside a subway with S.W.A.T members Darrle and Klark, The police asked Sonic to help them take in the most known crime lord in the city, King Crime is what most people call him.

"So Klark, you ever shoot a gun before?" asked Darrle.

"just because i'm a human doesn't mean I'm a pu-"

Sonic cut him of not wanting to here his team mates argue. "so, why did you guys ask me, why not Shadow?"

"couldn't find him." responded Klark.

"we gotta move, the train will be here for a stop in about 30 seconds." announced Darrle.  
"Sonic and i will bored the train and ceep it from starting back up, Klark will stay outside of the train and fire through the windows."

"yeah, its so stooped it has to work"

Sonic rolled his eyes and wandered what Amy was doing.

Klark walked up to Sonic and handed him a bullet proof vest. "its going to get very bad in there, i know it"

"I'll be fine Klark, just don't shoot me by mistake ok?" sonic said and chuckled a bit"

Darrle rushed them all into the subway, they got lucky seance the train was 20 seconds behind.

_After every one got into position._

The train stopped and the doors opened, Sonic and Darrle walked in dressed as two average Joes.

Klark was setting on a bench and saw King Crime.

Darrle pulled out an Uzi (though they weren't normally used, this was a small firearm so Darrle could keep it hidden easier) and moved to the door that had King Crime behind it, he pressed his ear to the door an heard a deal going on.

Darrle had to think about their next move. "Sonic" he whispered."take cover."  
He placed a breach charge at the door and tapped on the door and backed away.

Sonic took cover behind a few seats and thought "thank god theres no one ridding the train to day."

Klark saw a man walking to the door and stood up and walked to a pillar and hid behind it and pulled a magnum out of his pocket. "time to kick ass and chew bubble gum" (from duke nukem)

A man likely in his 40s opend the door and the breach charge went off and flung his now dead body at the feat of the dealer.  
Klark jumped out from cover and opened fire killing the one of the dealer's, now dead, body guards.  
Darrle stormed the room and shot the dealer in the arm making him fall to the ground.  
King Crime shot out a window and jumped out of the subway train.

The two remaining body guards had no idea were to shoot and in panic, they just sprade their guns.  
Klark advanced to the train but took one to the shoulder, He screamed out in pain and fell back words.  
Sonic was about to help him but before he could move Darrle grabbed his arm, "hey we still got a fight on are hands, we can help him later."  
Darrle pointed his gun at the two gaurds and and shot the biggest one in the heart and the other one in the nee cap.

Sonic jumped out through the broken window and Darrle followed, King Crime into a tunnel witch looked like it lead to the sewers.

Darrel stomped through the sewwer but sonic stopped and grabbed his noes. "I'm not going in there!"

"You got to be shitting come on lets move!"

Sonic shook his head left to right.

"Look, if he gets away hes going to killl thousands of people, their blood would basically be on are hands!"

Sonic slowly moved in and the pare began to continue the chase.

The sewer was dark and had allot of rodents moving around, ahead of them they heard foot steps and then a thump and splash and a curse.  
"Haha, the dumbass fell." Sonic laughed then cot a glare from Darrle and the two started to run after Crime, with Sonic in the lead due to his speed.  
He bolted into a maintains room and his vision went black.  
Crime hit Sonic with a pipe and charged Darrle who just rushed into the room guns blazing.

Crime nocked the gun out of his hands and bashed him in the head with the pipe. With both of his foes on the ground he studied them both.  
Sonic stood and Crime punched him as hard as he could in the gut, he looked to the his right and saw that a ladder was there and above it was a manhole. " Later mother fuckers."  
He grabbed the ladder and began to climb up but was tugged down, Darrel dug his knife into his leg, but that was countered by the but of a handgun.  
Darrle was knocked unconscious.

Crime climbed up the ladder and was gone.  
Sonic stood and walked over to Darrle. " You okay man?"  
Darrle respond. " I just... Took a smack of mettle to the head, how the fuck do you think i feel!"  
"I just took a fu- freaking brass knuckles to the gut."  
"What every lets just get the fuck out of here."

The two both walked back to the S.W.A.T van and explained to Klark about how Crime got away, and then they said their farewells and separated.  
While sonic walked away he hered Klark say something.  
"I told them to give us a full team not a punk ass kid."  
"Shut up, grab our crap, and take me home so i can spend some fun time with Shera."  
"Fuck you bitch thats my sister."

**LATER THAT NIGHT... **

Sonic say down on his couch watching the news wandering if the operation from earlier would be mentioned...it wasn't, how ever there was a big story about a little girl, both of her parents were killed in her own home, and the mother was raped before the father was shot in the neck.  
The well known anchor man was standing outside of the house and was about to start speaking.

"Thanks allot Ron, This is Fredrick Vonrase, As you can see behind me" The man pointed to a large and nice house "This is the Hanson's family home, the parents of this family have been sent to the morge and the daughter of the family was taken by Lopez Rimes and, at this point she will be a possible candidate for the- wait am i reading this right? She- no that's wrong, fuck it, the child should be sent to a orphanage, but instead she seems to be joining the local "militia", the family likely had some business with the infaumas crime lord, and failed to hold his end of the deal, this is Fredrick Vonrase, and this will likely be my last time on the air, back to you Ron"

A anchor man appeared on the T.V screen with his jaw ajar. "I- hehe- I apologize for Fredrick's behavior, i-uh- to-um- Back to sports with Caty Famala."

Sonic turned the Chanel to something else, then he heard someone knock on his front door, so he got up and walked to the door and opened it, and was death huged before he could see who it even was.

"Gah!" sonic basicly yelled from the death hug.

His girlfriend, Amy smiled sweetly not knowing she was almost killing him.

"Amy stop! Your going to suffocate me!"

Amy loosened her grip but still hugging him, Amy was wearing red pants and a white tank-top, her normal boots, and her normal red hair band. Sonic was still being death hugged, but he wasn't going to suffocate. "Amy...want to come inside?"

"Oh of corce,Sonic, can you carry me inside though?"

Sonic chuckled "Amy, your a little heavyer now don't you think?"

Amy, thought for a sec, not knowing what exactly he meant by heavyer "Well Sonic, your stronger now, so its still equal to the way it was a few years ago, so carry me!"

"haha fine." Sonic swept her of her feet and carryed her to the living room. A show that was on the T.V looked like a spy movie, a Hawk was the main actor of the film, but Sonic or Amy never heard of him.  
"B Lister" Amy said giggling.  
Sonic chuckled at Amy's coment.

"Sonic, may i ask you something? Amy looked at him.

"What?"

"Well...i was thinking, about are relationship..."

"What about it?"

"Well...why don't we go forward a little bit?"

"How? we have the same friends, we've kissed already, theres only one thing left- OH!"

Amy blushed thinking about it "Yeah Sonic, thats what i meen."

"um..."

Amy stayed quiet waiting for him to answer

"I um...hehe is that what you want, Amy?"

"Only if you want to..."

"Haha, funny, Sally did the same thing, one month before i was going to ask."

"You wait for eight months tell you have sex? kinda a while don't you think?

"Well, normaly girls are ready by then."

Amy raised a eyebrow "who the hell told you that?"

"Pierce."

Amy tackled Sonic down and stared at his eyes, Sonic stared back and kissed her. Amy kicked off her boots and pulled her pants down about half way, and after breaking the kiss, Sonic took it from there. After they took her shirt,bra, under ware and Sonic's shoes were off, they were back to making out on the floor, then Amy broke the kiss and said, "So what are we going to do first?"

**OK, I'm sure people are thinking that the second part kinda sucks, but this is my first story to have a lemon in it, if my lemon is a "epic fail" then I'll ask one of my friends if there up to writing the lemons in my story, next chap will be up as soon as i post the first chap off another story I'm working on, later y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel

**Prescient 47**

"You'll make a excellent addition to the force , and you first assinment is to get on your fucking knees and open you mouth, bitch!"

The bloody colored hedgehog eyes lit up "Uhm... what?" he asked the chief.

"Relax i'm fuckin with you, Darrle and Klark will be the ones you'll be working with, their outside. As you know, Lord Crime evaded capture about two hours ago, i know what you think i'm going to say...take him out, but no, Crime has a brother, while Klark and friend deal with Crime, you get close to Big Vice, then fuck him over like a whore."

"Sounds easy," The red hedge responded "i expect no backup, no one followings me around, i can take care of Vice alone, got me, Sir?"

The Chief nodded "Darrle and Klark will take you to a club Vice goes to, get recognized by Vice, then you wait tell all the secrets pour out, then you bust a cap in his fuckin skull. Go, now, move your red ass son!"

Redgey stood up and left the office.

**Back at Sonic's house...**

"I think we should ceep this simple, considering this is your first time." Sonic said answering he question.

Amy rolled her eyes "Whatever." Amy reached down and started to slowly massage his member.

**Outside of downtown bar...**

Redge, Darrel, and Klark all stood across the street of the bar.

"You got balls you know that? no back up, one crazy fuck head, and one year of kissing ass." Klark, who was as patched as could be, spoke to his red commrad.

"Balls has nothing to do with it, its stupidity, ask peirce, so what am i suppose to do in there?"

Darrel answered "Get noticed."

"So punch the fattest fucker i see, great.'

**With sonic and Amy...**

Amy Let go of sonics member then gave sonic a look thinking, then looked back at his manhood then wrapped her lips around the tip then slowly swallowed him, causing sonic to moan. Hearing him, she started to swearl his member in her mouth with her toung then started to swallow his hole member then started to bobbe up and down. Sonic started to moan more, and louder, then he let out a load of cum. Amy stopped then pulled up letting his manhood slid out of her mouth and drooled his cum, then let out two coughs.

"You ok Amy?"

"Ye-yeah, just wasn't expecting that, or that fast anyway."

"Heh."

"I guess running isn't the only thing your fast at ,Sonic."

"Smart ass."

**At the bar...**

Redge walked in as a band started the song, Red knew the band instantly.

_"There's no money, There's no possessions, only obbsessions I don't need that Shit, take my money, take obsessions"_

"Shit" Red thought, he knew the band, His friend dated their gattarist. he tried to stay out of the view, but the singer spotted him. Then an idea came to his mind.

_" It's about a revolution! In your heart and your mind..."_

"You suck!" Red yelled to thie singer "My dick has more fans than you!"

Gritting his teath he kept going.

_"For that shit you don't need, It's to bad the world is based on greed."_

"How much you wanna bet you can't swallow my dick!"

"Ok Jung, what the fuck! you say one more fuckin word i'll rouund house your ass!"

"Hey Alex," He spoke out to the gattarest "I think you should let Zuese know your not into other girls"

The tall human singer climbed down the stage and moved to Redge and attempted to smack him, but before he reached to hit him he felt two jabs to his gut then a knee hit him, then he fell to his knees.

"Yeah don't start something you can't finish, bitch!" Red walk away to the bar and sat down and ordered a drink, then a teal hedgehog stat next to him.

"Bloody good show wreedge."

"I hate you fuckin acsent Alex, but i still love you." He wrapped his arm around her "how have you been?"

"Good, and..." She started to wisper " i know why your here, i won't blow your cover, don't worry"

"Last time i heard that i got shot."

She kissed him on the cheek "Nail gun to strong to your gental hands?" she reached for Red's drink "Well if thats the case, i guess your to week to handle a few hours with me then."

"Excuse me, two more please." He spoke to the waiter, then turned his intentions back to Alex " Of coures not, as long as your not a blood fetish type of person."

She laghted then pulled a small rubber package out of her glove then handed it to him. "Vunny you say that, read the flavor."

He looked at it the looked back at her. "How the hell did you find a blood flavor..."

She smiled at him.

Red smiled back, not realy wanting to know. Then his ears perked up, someone was behind him. "Look fucker i'm busy, meet me outside and i'll kick your ass then... Oh shit." Red looked at the size of the man he just spoke to.

"Don't worry, i'm here because i'm impressed, you looking for a job?"

"Only if your _The Vice_ i've heard about."

"Call me Boss...it's realy my name, not a nickname"

"Whatever, fine what do you want me to do, Boss."

" Come on, i'll take you to my club."

Red gave a last look at Alex then followed him.

**Back at Sonic's...**

Sonic was now on top of Amy the smirked, "Don't worry, i won't cum as fast this time."

"Yeah sure."

Sonic kissed her then slowly penetrated her. Amy gave a muffled moan as they kissed. Sonic started to thrusts as Amy rapped her arms around his neck. With each muffled moan she let out Sonic would quicken his thrust.

**Unkown Location In An unknown Time**

A light blue mongoose sat at a computer termanal closely watching it, then her heart stopped "Holey shit!" She jumped up, tripped and stood up agian and started to run down a hallway, ran into someone, then ran down a corrador, then entered her targeted room.

"Angel!' I found it!"

The room was small, one bed, one desk, one chair, and a desk lamp. The young, white hedgehog laid on the bed. "What now?" she said now sitting up.

"I found it damnit, i found the time, y'know time of the birds, the bees..."

"Ew, now why are you telling me this Charm?"

"Damnit, i found the date of D's consievation."

"D's what?"

"Shut up and come on, we got work to do now."

"Whats that?" she asked not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Sky made a prototype that can get you back to that time and keep time from becomeing a paradox."

"What am i going to- Wait me!"

"Oh god Angel shut the hell up and lets go, think of yourself as a guardian angel."

**Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have the time to work on this, and the song that was played was between angels and insects by papa roach sugestions are welcome.**


End file.
